I Bet
by WalkingOnThinIce
Summary: Never say that Reneesme Cullen can't do something. It's just going to bite you back in the butt.


A/N Hello people! This is going to be a short one shot I just thought about. Not meant to be taken seriously. It's just for fun and a good laugh.

I will be posting the nest few chapters of "Their Daughter" soon, I just have to figure out a few minor details.

The one shot will be in Edward's point of view and maybe a little bit of Bella's not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Story:

Walking down I stairs, I heard hushed voices speaking. I tried to read their minds but Bella's shield was blocking me. _Oh well, _I thought, _time for super human senses to take action._

"I bet they won't wait 'till marriage." Emmett said smugly. I know he's naturally weird but…What the hell is Emmett talking about?

"Oh, please, _I _bet that they're at it right now. By the way Emmett, I've never ever seen you take safe bets before. Plus, I can't even cheat since I can't see their future." Alice pointed out. What in God's name are they doing?

"Well, _I _bet-" Holy crap is that Bella? "-that he de-virginized her two months ago." De-virginnized? What has my fantastic -note the sarcasm- siblings been doing to my beautiful Bella?

"Jeez Bella," I heard Jasper say with a note of surprise in his voice, "I never thought you would have such little faith in your daughter."

I froze. Daughter? De-virginizing? Alice not seeing their future? I listened closer and heard Bella snort. Wow, even when she snorts she sounds gorgeous. Wait, no, focus Edward, their talking about your one and only, precious, daringly beautiful daughter here. _Focus. _

"Oh puh-lease." I heard my adoringly beautiful, and undeniably gorgeous wife say. "It's not that I have little faith in her it's just…" she hesitated. _Come on Bella love, just say whatever you need to say. It'll probably give me a good reason to kick the mutt that my daughter is dating. _

"Come on' Bells! Spit it out!" Rosalie urged. Bella sighed in defeat and said finally, "I was at the supermarket with Jake and Reneesme-"

Emmett cut her off, "How hard is it to just call your daughter Nessie?" Growling at him Bella replied indignantly, "I named her Reneesme, I call her Reneesme. Now let me finish." Woohoo go Bella!

"Anyways," she continued, "I had get the chocolate cake mix-" Then, she was interrupted once again, this time by Alice, "Bella we're vampires we don't eat human food, why were you at the supermarket?"

I could almost hear Bella rolling her eyes but she answered the question anyways, "It was Seth's birthday, so we decided to make a cake for him. Now please let me finish." Ah, Seth a fine young werewolf. I actually like him. "So, Jake had to bend over to - Now don't you dare interrupt me Emmett! To get the cake mix. Then, when Reneesme thought I was looking at the types of cake decorations, she slapped his ass and - well…" I resisted the urge to growl. I had raised my daughter better than this. I always knew Jacob was a bad influence. I listened closer not believing what I just heard, "She said, 'Come on Jacob, let's go find an excuse to get out of here. Plus, you do still have that emergency condom on you, don't you?'"

I couldn't take in anymore. I jumped out of my hiding place, shooting daggers at everyone. Their eyes widened and I roared, "That sick mutt touched my daughter?" The next thing I knew, Bella was beside me stroking my arm soothingly and seductively. It took most of my strength not to grab her and take out all my anger onto her.

Suddenly, we all heard the door open and snapped our heads in that direction. I smelled the mutt's scent and lost it. "JACOB!" I cried pining him onto the wall with his collar in my fist. He looked at me wide eyed and my daughter screamed, "Daddy! Let him go!"

I ignored her pleas and growled at him angrily, "Don't you have respect for women, dog? Couldn't you at least wait until you were married?" I laughed sarcastically, "Or even better! Don't. Touch. Her. At. All." I dropped him and ran a hand through my hair angrily.

Then, Nessie took my hand in hers and said, "Dad, he does respect me, and we aren't the least like you and mom in bed." Oh god, if I could blush I'd be a tomato. Maybe, we can drop the sex topic until another time. Wait? Is she still talking. "-it's hardly like the loud, rough love making, I hear from mom and your room. It's more like sweet and gentle-" I stared at her my mouth wide open. I'm pretty sure that was everyone's reaction including Jacob's.

"Ness, I suggest y-you n-not talk about our love life nor, our-" Jacob swallowed nervously and glanced at me quickly, "uh…. Sex life…"

Nessie rolled her eyes at him and said giddily, "Oh Jakey-" _Jakey? _Okay, someone is going to be dead soon. "-but our love making is so amazing that I just can't hold it all-"

I interrupted her and said meekly, not wanting to hear anymore of this, "You know what sweetheart? I think me and your mother will go hunting okay? You two kids go have fun." I ran out the door not even waiting for Bella. The mental image of Jacob on top of my daughter piercing my mind.

Bella's P.O.V.

I really didn't think my baby girl had it in her. We all looked at her shocked as she held out her hand waiting.

Emmett grumbled and handed her five hundred dollars. Rosalie in a huge state of shock handed her two hundred. Jasper gave her one hundred and fifty. And finally, Alice gleefully gave her only twenty - she was the only one smart about this bet.

I sighed and remembered what had initiated this bet.

"_I bet that our sweet little Nessie doesn't have the guts to talk to her dad about sex." _

Oh Emmett, you were _so _wrong. Well, I better find Edward before he goes on a mountain lion killing spree.

I gave Jacob a soothing smile. Poor Jake, just had his girlfriend openly talk about their sex life with her dad. I shook my head and thought, _I am so not playing 'I bet' with them anytime soon. _

The end

A/N I could've done better. But, I'd really love your opinions please review.


End file.
